


Godric’s Hollow, Halloween 1994

by MCR_ruinedmylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dead James Potter, Dead Lily Potter, Loss, M/M, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mourning, angsty, death mentions, i dont remember how to tag on these oops, sad wolfstar, the whole story is remus and sirius being sad about lily and james, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCR_ruinedmylife/pseuds/MCR_ruinedmylife
Summary: Remus and Sirius visit Godric’s Hollow for an important anniversary.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Godric’s Hollow, Halloween 1994

A sudden CRACK broke the silence that lay over the streets of Godric’s Hollow. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus Lupin watched his boyfriend pull his hood further down, so that his face was entirely covered. 

“Pads, I told you, if you don’t want to be seen you should have come as Snuffles.” 

“No,” said the other man, in a voice hardly more than a whisper. “I want to see them as myself-just one last time.” 

Remus shuffled uncomfortably. He hadn’t been on this street since that night in November 1981, the night he watched his best friends be buried. The street was practically identical to how it had been that night- cold, wet, the occasional candy wrapper flapping against the sidewalk if there was a particularly strong gust of wind. 

It was Halloween- Sirius’ second since he escaped Azkaban. 

The two men stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the familiar sighs and smells of the street they had once raced each other down, just a few months before the worst day of their lives. Remus turned his head to look at Sirius, who was staring at the graveyard across the street with a look of anxiety and extreme sadness. 

“We don’t need to go in,” Remus said quietly, taking his boyfriend’s hand. “We can just stand here. I’m sure James knows that you miss him, and that-“

“No.” Padfoot said, in a more confident tone, though his eyes stayed fixed on his shoes. “Let’s go.” 

So, they went. Sirius lead the way through the gates, through the rows of stone with names he’d never heard, scraping the wet leaves off of some of the stones as he went, Remus trailing back a few feet. 

By the time Sirius had cleared about 6 rows, he began to get restless. “It has to be here, right, Moony? They have to be here, you all said...But.. Were they buried together?” he kept whispering. His impatience grew more and more as he became more desperate. 

As he wiped the leaves off of the last stone of the 8th row, his eyes went wide. he crumpled like a house of cards, falling on his backside almost as if he hadn’t intended to find it. 

Remus ran and fell to his knees beside his Padfoot, and looked at the stone only as long as he needed to for him to confirm what he feared Sirius had found. 

It was a larger stone, clearly one meant for a couple. It was made of white marble, which made it quite easy to read. On the left, 

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER  
BORN 27 MARCH 1960. BORN 30 JANUARY 1960  
DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981. 

the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. 

Remus’ whole body went numb as he watched Sirius stare, not breathing for several long moments. When he did finally inhale, it was a sharp, shaky breath in, and a choked exhalation of air as he began to cry. Remus tentatively reached across his boyfriend’s shoulders, in a sort of hug. 

“M-Moony...” Sirius gasped, eyes full of tears. “Moony, he’s...they’re...oh god, Moony...” 

“Let it out, Pads, it’s ok.”

And he let it out. Remus sat with him, stealing glances at the stone through his own teary eyes. Six feet underneath where the men sat clinging to each other for support, their best friends’ remains lie. Surely by now they were at least bone, if not dust. They were gone, permanently. Remus had known and understood this for years, of course he had, but he hadn’t fully processed it until this moment. 

Neither of them ever knew how long they had sat there, weeping together and grieving the loss of Lily and James, but eventually, they went quiet, and sat for some time, in silence. 

“I thought it was a boggart, at first.” said Sirius, quite suddenly. 

“What?”

“When...” Sirius drew a long, shaky breath. “When I got to the house, that night. He was in the sitting room, right near that cabinet where Lily had mentioned that the boggart came from the one time.. I thought maybe there was another one, I...I tried to get rid of a boggart, and he was there.. I could hear Harry screaming, but I...Oh Moony, I’ll never forgive myself.” he gushed in one breath. “I should have just taken Harry and run, I should have taken him and come straight home, then none of this would be happening, oh Moony...” he wailed, turning his head into Remus’ shoulder. 

Remus sat in silence, pondering this. 

“Harry’s boggart is a dementor.” Remus whispered.

“Really?” Sirius queried, pulling his head out of his best friend’s robes and looking up into his brown eyes with a look of curiosity and confusion. 

“Yes, he and I practiced the patronus charm on one during his third year.” He elaborated, allowing Sirius to rest his head on his shoulder. 

“Smart kid, he knows the only thing to fear, is fear itself.” mumbled sirius, who was now wiping his face dry. He sat back on his heels, releasing the pressure on Remus’ shoulder. “Prongs would be proud.” 

“Harry once mentioned to me,” Remus paused to take a deep breath, “The reason he hates them, it’s because...well, dementors make him... They make him hear that night, Pads.” Remus said, struggling to form a sentence. 

The silence was so thick, you could slice it with a knife. The men sat there, taking everything from the night in. Eventually, Remus stood, and helped Sirius to his feet. Together, they stood hand in hand, in a sort of silent prayer for their friends. 

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, staring at the names in silence. 

“I want to talk to him, Moony.” Sirius Croaked. Remus dropped his hand in surprise, but made eye contact. The silver eyes, once full of love, laughter, lust, and later mania, were now flooded with desperation. “Please.”

“But..Pads, Darling, you could be seen, heard, you could go back to Azkaban...” he glanced around nervously. 

“Moony, just two minutes, you can watch me, please, please, please Moony,” he begged, picking up Remus’ hand and squeezing it. 

Remus caved, as he usually did for the older boy. “Two minutes.” 

Sirius looked into his eyes with such a grateful expression, it took Remus all his willpower to stop himself from clinging onto him and never letting go. Remus gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek, and crossed the graveyard to a tree. 

He stood with his back to Sirius, and glanced up down the street while frantic whispers to beyond the grave buzzed around his ears.   
Remus knew it was wrong. He knew it was a private conversation, but he couldn’t stop himself from listening. 

“Prongs.. mate... oh god. I’m so so sorry.” Sirius’ broken voice whispered. “I’m sorry I killed you, i’m sorry I couldn’t save Harry.. God, you’d both be so proud of him. He’s a seeker, James. damn good one, too. Oh, and Lily, he gets good grades, he’s so clever... produced a patronus charm, saved my life, and he’s only 14! You’d be so proud...so proud...” Sirius trailed off, staring down at his shoes. Remus leaned over a little to better hear what his Padfoot was saying. “Prongs, he looks just like you. Tall like you, same bony knees, that mess you call hair...Evans, he’s got your eyes though, and he’s so smart, so kind, so damn...well, he’s just like you.” 

Sirius was choking up again. He gasped a breath in. There was a beat of silence, which Remus felt was louder than anything else that had been said that night. 

“Goodbye, Prongs. See you soon, Evans.” He whispered. 

In seconds, he crossed the graveyard to the tree where Remus stood. 

“How do you feel, Pads?” asked Remus, wrapping his arm around Sirius and glancing around the deserted street.

“M’okay,” mumbled Sirius. “Love you, Moony.”

“Love you too, Pads.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! This took me about an hour to write and edit and publish, its more of a drabble tbh. Still, let me know. Also- apology about the ending, not my best work
> 
> my tiktok is @kathrynnmargaretfigg if you wanna interact w me :p


End file.
